Ranmas Holy Tournament
by Kithrin
Summary: Fate/Extra Ranma 1/2 cross. Ranma is returns after a death tournament with his loves. he confronts his past to clear the way for his future. Ranma/Archer/Another Master. Non-cannon Servant. Ranma replaces the original MC. Sorry, crappy summary. Oneshot, unless i get board or enough people ask for more, 10 chapters max if continued.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Ranma's Holy Tournament.

AN: Yes yes, another fic, but it's intended as a 1 shot, that will only be continued if I feel up to it. If I DO continue this, it will be nine or ten chapters, MAX.

Chapter 1: Homecoming.

A weary cloaked figure arrived rather suddenly in a ward known for its chaos and martial arts. His wives were at his sides and were partially supporting him. He also had a lot of papers stuffed in an open pouch. 

It wasn't that he was injured. It was the fact that he had to betray one of his core beliefs to survive, combined with the near exhaustion from the unexpected eighth battle.

People had died due to his actions, multiple times, and unlike Saffron, it was permanent.

He saw a friend die due to his servants beating hers, and nearly gave up in despair.

His servant Archer had fought over and over, as his honor wouldn't allow him to violate the rules of the tournament so blatantly, especially without a clear understanding of the consequences, and so he supported her, with what code casts that he could buy or find.

Then came the guy whom he was guiltily proud to have 'killed'.

Twice Peaceman, and after the battle, the cloaked figure had managed to reset Seraph, and the moon Cell, saving that world, without using up his wish.

A wish he used to bring him and his wives back to his home reality, and his home ward of Tokyo.

Indicating to his female companions to allow him to sit a moment, he looked around. The place was quieter than he had ever seen and he was loathe to disrupt it quite yet. He was also, not scared, but worried about what he would have to do to break free of his previous engagements. He was just lucky that his wish provided documentation for the two that accompanied him.

Being married by that creepy priest in the chapel was an experience, especially since the only people left in the school were the NPCs to bear witness to it, but he had agreed to do a double ceremony for some reason none of the three could explain. 

The two that he had married was his servant, and the young woman he had rescued, Rin.

It was just before he left to unknowingly pick a fight with Peaceman, and he actually delayed almost a week to head to the core so that they could have something resembling a honeymoon.

His room had been upgraded with an actual bed for some reason directly after the ceremony.

He noted that he was across the street from the cat cafe, and so he asked, "Rin, could you get us some food? Here's what money I have." then he handed her what little yen he had, knowing that he would need to find a part-time job later, perhaps with the police. 

The blonde nodded and went to the restaurant, only to discover it was closed, at noon, on a workday, when they should've had a lunch rush. (EN) 

Meanwhile, the sitting young man looked at his servant/wife. She had red eyes, long silver hair, and two currently hidden red horns. She was wearing a white Gi like top, that was secured at the waist by a wide red obi, blue samurai pants, and armor of her left shoulder. She was armed with a red katana, a naginata, and a bow. (EN2) 

"Husband, where do we plan on going?" the woman asked.

"I had planned for us to head to the Tendo Dojo to pick up my stuff and tell them that I already married. Then visit the rest to tell them the same. I expect there to be violence," the cloaked figure, explained wearily. 

The woman just nodded and was about to snuggle into his side to await her co-wife's return, when the other female came back empty-handed. 

"They're closed," Rin said with an odd expression on her face.

The figure blinked and looked at the Ramen shop, and noted that most of the lights were off, and had multiple weeks of newspapers stacked against the door, upon further inspection, it had a 'for sale' sign on the sidewalk.

"Huh, let's head to the Tendo's then, we might be able to get something to eat before we leave, or at least pick up some of my stashed cash to buy something more filling," he commented.

The man stood back up when a checkbook fell from the pouch in an open position. Rin picked it up and froze. 

That was _a lot_ of zeros, at least eleven of them.

"Ranma? I think that the wish you made was more generous than you expected. According to this, you have hundreds of billions in yen in an account," the red and black-clad young woman said in shock. 

The sole man in the trio froze as he remembered his wish. It was for them to be sent to his world with everything they needed to exist and survive there.

He had thought that it was just for documentation, but having money was necessary as well, and since the wish was so relatively _minor_ compared to the power of the grail, it apparently went a little overboard.

He sat back down and searched through the papers had, and discovered two more checkbooks, each with the names of the girls, and each having the exact same amount in them. He also found IDs, birth certificates, and all the rest of the documentation needed for a Japanese citizen, as well as a marriage license making the marriages legal in Japan.

He also noted a recent lawbook, with a law that made him grin, it was passed a month before he fought Saffron, and it was an attempt to curtail the destruction caused by him, his rivals, father, fiancees, and various others.

It was a law stating that one Ranma Saotome can marry as many women as he wants, as long as it happens in the same ceremony, and he can't divorce the women or remarry after that marriage. 

It was too bad nobody had ever told him of this, or else he would've gotten out of the honor tangle over a year ago, and he was now out of it anyway.

He had taken his wives' family name, as it was the only way he saw to escape the tangle of honor his father had trapped him in. He was now legally Ranma Tohsaka-Gozen.

Nabiki would be so jealous if she found out about his new bank account before she tried to swindle him out of it. 

Not that he would let her, he was a different man than he was eight weeks ago.

Shaking off the lethargy, he placed the documents back in the pouch, and the checkbooks to his wives, as they would be less likely to be swindled out of them, and stood up again. He found that the extra rest had done him good, he was able to walk without support, although fighting was out of the question.

Signaling the two girls to follow, he lead the way to what had been his home for nearly two and a half years, and would no longer be so.

He passed Ukyo's restaurant and found it to be in the same condition as the Cat Cafe. 

Now he was getting worried.

He frowned as he approached. It was summer vacation, and yet there was no sound of bricks being broken, accusations of cheating at shogi, people using the dojo, or almost any signs of life.

Entering the house quietly, telling the girls to wait, he entered and saw Kasumi playing solitaire at the table, and no other signs that anyone else had been here for a while. He snuck upstairs and found the rest of the bedrooms looked like they hadn't been disturbed for weeks. 

Coming back down he interrupted the ongoing game, "Kasumi, where is everyone?"

"Who are you, and why are you here?" the young woman nearly shrieked as she jumped up, and backed away.

Ranma lowered his hood, showing a tired, and almost unnaturally aged, but recognizable face. The young man looked nearly twenty-five instead of his real age of nineteen years. 

"Ranma?!" the woman gasped.

"Yeah, It's me," he replied tiredly.

"Where have you been? Everybody's out looking for you, leaving me here... again," the young woman finished with a depressed sigh, a marked change from her angry start.

"It's complicated, and I'm just here to pick up my stuff since nobodies here to confront," Ranma explained gently. "if you want, I can introduce you to some of the... er... complications? No wrong word, no right word, wrong context. They are both complications to me staying here, as well as the ones who simplified my life, and who helped me survive where I was." 

The young woman nodded her assent, sad that the man who made life so... interesting... was going to leave, but happy that he was going to at least introduce her to the new girl in his life, as it was obvious that a new girl for him, one he actually loves, would be the sole reason why he would leave.

She was shocked to see him bringing in _two_ new women.

The explanation of Ranma's trials that he had faced lasted, through both a Kasumi cooked lunch and dinner, and strait through midnight, after which, noticing the time which by the time he had finished was past one am, Kasumi offered to let them stay the night, as long as they didn't become intimate under the Tendo roof.

Considering that Ranma was dead on his feet, it was obvious that her condition would be easy to meet.

It occurred to Kasumi, as she drifted off to sleep, that Ranma had never once, in his story, told her what legend his servant was from, and that it was intentional.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day Ranma woke up in time for lunch, while Rin and Archer were up by eight. They had let him sleep because he had used up all of his master potential, and ki to win the day before. He was awoken when his stomach growled loud enough to shake some of the roof shingles off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Downstairs the two women who had attached themselves to Ranma smiled, they knew that sound well, and were happy that they had estimated well the time on their husband's awakening, and had used their checkbooks to buy enough groceries to feed a family of twelve, despite Kasumi saying that it was unnecessary as her guests. 

She would later admit she hadn't been left enough money to pay for that much food.

An hour later after the food was eaten, and Ranma's pack moved downstairs... the door opened.

"I tell you Soun, the boy has to be _somewhere_ , and when I find him he'll marry Akane whether he likes it or not," an unwelcome, to everybody in the house, a voice said as he entered the house. 

A portly bald man wearing a dingy white Gi and a bandanna walked into the dining room where Ranma was going into a bit more detail about the Grail War he had been in, only to stop when the unwelcome voice sounded.

The new man looked at his wayward son, and then growled out, "Dishonorable boy, how dare you abandon your responsibilities! You will marry Akane as soon as she comes in!"

so angry was the man he forgot about the woman who followed him in.

"No," said grail winner said simply. "it's actually illegal to do so," Ranma said smugly.

The woman frowned at that at vowed to remain quiet until she got the full picture of what happened to her son.

"You have no choice, honor demands..." the portly man said while signaling his friend to tackle Ranma and hold him down to force the marriage. 

When Soun saw that Ranma was focused on his father Genma, he made his move, only for something to happen that everyone in Nerima thought was against the natural order.

Ranma had backup.

The silver-haired woman, that both of the other men had dismissed as irrelevant, grabbed Soun's arm with one of her delicate looking hands. 

"Hands off my husband," the woman stated in a cold voice.

The woman wanted to start in with her victory fans, especially if the other young woman was also involved with her manly son, although she would have to speak to him about his responsibilities, he was honor bound to marry a Tendo, and the Ukyo girl would make a wonderful mistress.

The two older men froze.

" **RANMA, HOW DARE YOU MARRY THIS WHORE INSTEAD OF MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER,** " Soun bellowed while creating an illusion of a giant head, while futilely trying to free his arm.

The problem with this intimidation tactic was one simple fact, to Ranma, who had faced the legendary heroes Frances Drake, Gawain, Robin Hood, Buddha, Nursery Rhyme, and her pseudo servant Jabber-wacky, Vlad III, Lu Bu, and Li Shuwen, along with their various masters, at least one of which was frightening in his own right, Soun was nothing, not even slightly intimidating. 

"I was in a kill or be killed tournament, with no real indication that I could ever come home, so I married these two that I had come to love, and who had started to love me, and by a law the government passed, I can't divorce, or remarry if something happens to them," Ranma said smugly, knowing that the law threw a monkey wrench into the father's plans. He then handed the Law book, that was printed last week by the publishing date, but the law easily covered the time period when he got married.

Genma and Soun read it and seeing the certified copy of the marriage license they the book upon seeing that their plans were now ruined. 

Privately the woman acknowledged her son had a point, and the legal issue made things far harder.

It wasn't helped that Genma wasn't a complete moron. Short-sighted? Yes. a bit dull? Yes. Greedy? Also yes. Expecting his son to remain celibate, when he might never return? No. 

The man made his way to a place at the table and sat down. "Ranma we had a pact of honor..." he started. 

"That you broke," Rin commented acidly. "how can it be based off Honor, when you both engaged Ranma to others _and_ accepted the girl's dowry in advance?"

The older man looked at Ranma and stated bitterly, "Get out, I'm casting you out of the Saotome family."

Ranma stood up, and was about to leave when the door opened again, and in strode the two missing Tendos. 

The younger took one look at Ranma, and then at the two unknown women in the house, and saw red.

"Ranma you perverted jerk!" she bellowed before grabbing the first thing she could put her hands on and throwing it at the named man. 

Ranma dodged it easily and watched curiously as an umbrella Ryoga had left behind impaled itself in a wall. 

"What was that for Akane?" he asked angrily, keeping any insults to himself. Rin had spent at least half her acquaintance with Ranma drilling that habit _out_ of his mind.

"You leave then come back with those... hussies, and you ask me what that was for. Ranma you jerk," the young woman ran at the young man, and swung her fist, only to get Ranma's fist in her gut. "You dirty cheater," she mumbled out as she fell unconscious. 

The woman frowned, the young woman had attacked her manly son without provocation, then called him a cheater, when he had simply done a perfect counter attack. 

"You will pay for that Saotome, as well as what you owe me for disappearing," Nabiki said.

"No, no I won't," Ranma replied, while archer dragged the knocked out girl out of the way. 

"One hundred thousand yen or I call the cops," Nabiki smugly stated, only to blanch when her awake sister said something she didn't like. 

The woman frown deepened, blackmailing her son, she doesn't think so.

"Nabiki, you call the cops, and I'll make sure they search _your_ room... thoroughly, _and_ I will tell them the truth about what happened," the nearly fed up eldest sister snarled. She was _sick_ of being left behind. Everybody goes on adventures and leaves her behind, and in this case, even _Nabiki_ went along with the rest.

Ranma stood gathered his pack and documents, and stated as the trio started out the door, "It's no longer Saotome, it's Tohsaka-Gozen, get it right."

Genma paled at that, he realized that Ranma had found a way out of every honor obligation he was under, simply by marrying into other families, he really didn't want to explain this to his wife. 

Too bad he forgot about the fact that his wife was already there.

She walked into the room, and said, "It's not manly to walk out on your family obligations."

Ranma gave the woman a contemptuous look, and said, "Well it's not _motherly_ to hold a death contract over your child's head. So it seems to me that you are a failure as a mother, and _that_ started as soon as you accepted the contract I finger painted on when I was _five._ Besides, that contract refers to Ranma Saotome, _not_ Ranma Tohsaka-Gozen. Same with all the contracts and engagements that trash over there made. Now out of my way, Nodoka."

The woman purpled in anger, only to be cut off from an impending rant by the two girls with her son. Then her son twisted the knife.

"Don't expect to ever see any of my children Nodoka, we aren't family, and I actually doubt you actually considered me your son by the fact you constantly held the contract over my head," Ranma snarled as he shoved the woman out of his way.

The shocked woman had her back hit the wall, and she slid down it with the wind knocked out of her, eyes widened in shock, and despair that her family name would end with her and her husband. Ranma had been s difficult birth that had almost killed her and had rendered her sterile. 

Looking at her son, who seemed to have lost all sense of caring, or fear of her, walking away was an eye-opener. She wanted to call out to him, to tell him she was sorry, that she would destroy the contract, just don't leave. 

But she couldn't, her body wouldn't obey her to do so. Both because she was trying to recover her breath, but also because of her pride and sense of honor wouldn't let her. Ranma had violated her sense of honor, both by discarding the Tendo agreement, but telling her that he had no intention of keeping to the contract. 

Those were unforgivable in her eyes.

So she saw him walk away, and her heart broke.

Kasumi also watched the young man walk away, and made a decision.

It was her time. Her sisters were adults, and her father was supposedly one as well. It was time for Kasumi the live-in maid to become Kasumi Tendo the young woman. She had a trust fund her mother had given for her to attend college, perhaps it was time to use it. 

Her lips spread into a feral grin since nobody could see her, and she walked out the door to catch up to the family that had just left. Nobody really saw her leave and come back.

Early the next morning she was out the door with a pair of suitcases containing clothes and her personal possessions. 

It would be the last time for nearly a decade that the Tendos or the Saotomes would see her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue: 

Twenty years later Ranma was smiling as she trained lightly with his children. She had found out that his curse made him more likely to have female offspring, but she didn't care, she loved them all the same. She also didn't care that a good chunk of them were half Oni either. The trio had waited five years before they tried to have children, simply to make sure that as many of the issues Genma created were taken care of before they have them. 

Speaking of children, she had six, three from each wife, and only had one son.

She also had a pair of twins on the way by Archer, as his wives convinced him to bare the next set as one used the spring of drowned man powder to be the man in the relationship for the night so that he could bare some children himself, and they both promised that it would only be once... for each of them.

Rin also has some more children on the way, also courtesy of the servant who was really sheepish about the fact that she got both of them in one night. 

The large home with attached dojo was more than large enough for each member of his family to have their own rooms, and still have plenty left over.

Ranma fell into a reminiscing state as she recalled what happened to the major players in her life.

Ten years previous Soun Tendo had died due to lung cancer via his smoking habit, and the two youngest Tendo sisters had to sell their house because neither could keep a job. They eventually had to live in a cheap apartment bordering the bad part of town. 

Akane's hair-trigger temper got worse when Ranma left, she still believed she was better than him because she couldn't see any other way he could've beaten her. She kept getting fired from positions when she hit guys who flirted with her, she eventually was arrested for assault and served five years for breaking a man's spine when she hit him hard enough to send him flying into a desk, this led to her being blacklisted even after she got out and unable to be employed. 

Nabiki was blacklisted from higher positions when the information about her high school actions came out. Blackmail, selling pictures, illegal betting rings, and other morally questionable actions, nothing she was actually charged with, but it made people leery of promoting her, and it was made worse when she tried to blackmail her boss to get her a higher position, with false evidence. She was lucky she wasn't fired, but it made her impossible to either get a new position in another company or get promoted. 

This was made worse because she later needed to support her sister when she got out of prison and stretched her budget. 

Ranma never made contact with Ukyo and she continued to search for him for months, eventually, she settled down with her male kunoichi and ran a successful business. 

He did, however, find out that the Amazons were recalled to their village, and the kisses were canceled due to the fact that the Amazons had lost track of him for over a month. The Amazons, after months of discussion, decided to cast Shampoo out of the tribe, and she eventually reopened the Cat Cafe and stopped chasing Ranma, simply because at that point she had already been cast out, and the fact that Ranma couldn't legally marry her anyway. 

Kasumi ended up attending a university to become a pediatrician and was actually Ranma's preferred child doctor, and she ended up marrying a fellow doctor and starting a family of her own. 

Ryoga initially blames Ranma for the trouble his crush got into, before she tried to kill him for being too close, as she had, by her third job, crossed the border into androphobia, after the lost man got out of the hospital, he moved in with his on again, off again girlfriend Akari, and decided to ignore Ranma when they saw each other, this was helped by the fact that Ranma found the cure and gave it to the lost man instead of using it himself.

His wives convinced him to keep it.

The Kuno's had been institutionalized after they had killed some people thinking they were Ranma due to a similar build and hairstyle. 

His father had been taken out by a high-level yakuza enforcer, when he tried to pay a rather large brothel bill using his 'daughter', the yakuza were pissed that he tried to cheat them, and decided to make an example of the man. 

Ranma was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard his doorbell. Getting up, he looked through the peephole in the door and saw Nodoka, and grimaced. As she prepared for the coming confrontation she knew that even at six months, she was more than a match for the woman, but just in case, she called archer to meet her at the door. 

Opening the door, she confronted the woman, whose eyes widened at Ranma's condition, and took a deep breath before saying, "Ranma, could we talk? Just talk." 

Ranma looked at her blandly before motioning her to enter the sitting room and used a cell phone to call his other wife to keep the kids away while Nodoka was in the house. After Ranma, Nodoka, and archer were settled, Nodoka asked, "Ranma, what happened to you while you were gone? Why did you throw away our family name? Please, help me understand." 

Ranma looked at her before speaking, "Nodoka, why do you think you have the right to demand answers?"

The woman looked down and answered, "Please, I want to become part of your life, but I need to know why."

Ranma thought for a second before archer said, "tell her, you might be haunted later by 'what might have been' if you don't."

Ranma nodded, before saying, "Very well, here is my story..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter/story, if I continue this t will be flashbacks for each floor.

Servant Class: Archer

Servant name: Tomoe Gozen

EN: yes, in Fate/Extra, Rin is Blonde. You see it when you beat the game, and she returns to earth.


	2. Chapter 2: Departure and prologue

Ranma's Holy Tournament.

AN: just so you know, the cannon MC WILL NOT show up.

AN2: I will NOT be copy and pasting blocks of text from the game. Especially since much of what would be said by the, er, narrator? Would be identical to what was said in the game, and would be like 9/10s the chap. So I will make my own.

Chapter 2: Departure and prologue.

"Well, since you want to know how the issue started, well, let's see..." Ranma started. "You know when I vanished, but it was a warm sunny day..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback.

Ranma was heading home, it was the last day of his senior year, and he was wanting to celebrate his freedom from school. He knew he had passed, but he also knew that it was by the skin of his teeth and copious extra tutoring from his age bending teacher, Miss Hinako, and being held back a year

He was looking forward to some peace and quiet, as most of his rivals and all of his fiancees were out of town, and there was enough tension to make everyone know that he wasn't interested in Kasumi.

He had been feeling resentful about her for the last year or so, with how she had joined in the 'blame Ranma' bandwagon due to the failed marriage, a marriage that failed because her sister sent invites to everyone she knew.

Unknown to him, Kasumi was being pressured to treat him that way, and she herself was becoming resentful about it.

It also had the side effect of every single rival, fiancee, and random nutjob to step up their game, but not their training.

Shampoo had taken to stalking him and glomping him in front of both the various Fiancees and rivals.

This, of course, set off said rivals, and Akane.

This caused him to become a LEOMA (EN) way too often.

Ryoga had been spying on him using his guise as a pet pig, and Mousse flew around looking for a chance to assassinate him.

Literally, assassinate. The blind boy has taken to launching random bladed attacks then scurrying off when he failed. At least the nearly blind boy was wearing his glasses when he tries it.

He was reaching his breaking point.

And to Cologne's credit, she realized it, and so did Happosai.

That was why most of the group was gone, with Cologne staying nearby to keep an eye on things.

She had already had ordered Mousse to avoid Ranma for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Mousse was cackling to himself. He had looked through magical items that the old crone had brought with her and found one guaranteed to do the job.

It would get rid of Ranma once and for all, and luckily the instructions for it was attached via parchment.

The artifact in question was brought by the old woman by mistake, and she didn't feel safe just mailing it back. To be honest she was considering just giving up on Ranma coming home with her great-granddaughter. Her influence at home was crumbling, her great-granddaughter was stagnating, and barely training and their target was close to going on a rampage, with the trio of amazons nearly at ground zero.

The item in question was one that tribal law only would use in case of emergencies. Emergencies that would put the tribe in danger.

It was a wishing item, and the penalties for unauthorized use was severe.

With a smirk, he slipped the ring on his finger and departed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Cologne had a bad feeling, like something irreversible was going to happen. She looked out the window in time to see the part-time duck in human form jumping out of her window, with a ring on.

"Shit," the woman swore, and after turning off the burners in her restaurant hopped out after the young man.

She arrived in time to see Ranma confronting the blind boy, who miracles of miracles had his glasses on.

She was too late, he was already speaking his wish, "NO!" she cried, trying futilely to interrupt him.

His words made her heart sink, "I Wish that Ranma Saotome would be banished from this world!" and with a flash of light, he was.

The ring shattered, it's power expended, and he was suddenly pinned by Cologne.

"Foolish boy, do you have any idea what you just did? And the punishment for using that artifact?" she demanded.

"Get off! I was just using something you brought to remove the obstacle to my Shampoo!"

"Foolish boy, those artifacts are to be used in tribal emergencies, and that one was accidentally brought along, and the penalty for unauthorized use, is _**death!**_ "

The duckboy paled at that, and responded, "my grandmother..."

"Won't be able to help you. You also interfered with a husband hunt, but that's the far lesser crime," she snarled before knocking him out and splashing him with water. Taking a cage out of her hidden weapon pocket she tied up the duck before throwing him in and then chaining the cage to prevent him from escaping.

She would be heading back to the village as soon as her great-granddaughter returned, as their entire reason for being there is now gone, most likely never to return.

It would not be a happy return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ranma's back hit the ground in a schoolyard, and his eyes widened. He could see that there was something wrong from his position. The sky looked somewhat fake when you look closely at it, and some of the people he could see passing him seemed to be not quite real.

Standing up he noted that his Ki seemed to be blocked. He was still fit, but most of his abilities weren't working.

"Where the hell am I," he asked to himself. He turned to leave the school, but something warned him that doing so was a _very bad idea._ So he decided to explore the school instead. He then noted a child, too young really to be in a high school, heading away from the mainstream of students, and so he followed, only to find a blank wall when he turned the corner. Frowning Ranma placed his hand on the wall, only for his hand to go through it. He then, not wanting to deal with school again, and his curiosity being spiked, entered the invisible 'door'.

He didn't see the student that he followed, just some sort of a little beyond life-sized crude 'doll' standing near the entrance.

"What the hell?

His voice caused the doll to turn towards him, and he prepared to fight, "Stay back!" he ordered.

The doll, which was about to take a step towards him, stopped and resumed its position.

Ranma frowned, and said, "Turn all the way around."

The doll did so.

Looking at the doll, and at the rectangle of white at the other side of the room, he realized that the doll was probably needed. "Follow me," he ordered, and it did so as he entered the white area. The room was white, and separated into blocks."

Walking along, he encountered an odd monster, it looked like a blue sphere with a white stripe and a large red part.

His 'doll' moved to confront it.

Then a voice sounded, explaining part of the mechanics of fighting with his effigy. Keeping it in mind, he raised his hands and a holographic screen appeared, and he used it to beat the monster easily.

This happened three more times.

Each time the fight was relatively easy.

Then it happened, a fight with another effigy.

Ranma had no idea how to counter it, as it seemed to be random, and soon his effigy lost, and his attempts to fight it himself ineffective.

He was lying on the ground, feeling what he thought was death creeping up on him, and he fought back with his will.

His attempts to stand were met by sheer agony, and he couldn't do more than flop around.

"Well isn't this interesting," a voice sounded. "Someone that shouldn't be here, is. And one that refuses to give up, well I suppose I shall give you a chance, choose the one that will become the holder of your fate. It shall be amusing to see how far you get. My respects to you for not giving into your fate."

Looking up suddenly, and by instinct, he saw three figures.

A woman with a sword.

A woman with a bow, horns, and many other weapons.

A woman with animal ears and a mirror.

He reached out toward one with a hand shuddering in agony, and a body that felt like it would break at any moment, he said, "Help me. I don't want to die."

"I accept your contract," the one he had randomly reached towards said, grasping his hand, a hand that flared in pain as a red design sprang up on it.

At the moment the pain in his hand happened, the pain in his body dulled to a bone-deep ache. An ache that started to fade.

The young man felt his strength return so he stood up, and gaped at the beautiful horned girl that had answered his call.

"I am servant archer, and I have answered your call master, but before we continue, we should take care of... that." the silver-haired woman said, pointing at the effigy that had killed Ranma's.

"Er... same as with the doll thing?" Ranma asked while getting to his unsteady feet.

"Mostly, I'm a bit more independent than that thing, but I'll need similar help in battle due to the rules of the tournament.

Ranma nodded as he prepared to fight.

The fight was relatively easy, not only because he could see some of what his enemy was going to do, but because the woman was _far_ more powerful than his old effigy.

Soon it fell, and Ranma collapsed, exhausted.

Then the voice sounded again, "Welcome master one-twenty-eight. You are the final master selected for the holy grail war. You are an abnormality in this tournament, and I look forward to your efforts."

Ranma's last thought before darkness claimed him was, _what?_

He then fell into blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"... and that is how I ended up entering a fight for my life," Ranma finished, finishing the tea that had been given to him by Tomoe during his story.

Nodoka looked at her female, and pregnant son and she still itched to do what the contract demanded, but her thought was interrupted by a voice that was unwelcome to the two that recognized it.

"An interesting story Ranma my girl. Now don't look at me that way, you are obviously female now, and pregnant to boot! How you got that way would have to be a story for another day. I must say your choice in wives is impeccable, two beauties, that only my heir could find. Also I'm impressed at your home, and the fact that you managed to stay under the radar all this time with such a large home" a short old man said while finishing with a cackle.

"Happosai," Ranma ground out, "Try anything with them and you'll regret it."

"And how would you... erk!" the short man said, only to be interrupted by a delicate-seeming hand around his throat."

The old man looked at Ranma who was smug. Then at the women holding him, who could snap his neck like a twig from her position.

He gave a nod the best he could while having his throat nearly crushed, and then was dropped.

"Well, that answers that. Lovely and strong, I approve! Now, my apprentice, we need to discuss your training once you're in shape," the old man said while massaging his neck.

"I told you, you are _not_ my master," Ranma ground out.

"Ranma respect..." Nodoka started, only to be cut off by a glare from the child she gave birth to.

Happosai frowned. It looked like he needed to use 'the stick'. He also decided to use 'the carrot' as well.

"Ranma, unless you plan on giving up your martial arts, I _am_ your master. Simply because I'm the grand master of your style. I'll even give you two promises on my honor as the grandmaster of anything goes.

I will not grope you, your wives, or your children when they're old enough, and that I will take your training as seriously as you do."

Ranma sighed, he had no choice but to agree, but he had to tell the old man something, "Just so you know, I promised to bear children from each of my wives when they use instant man powder, and I'm only part way through Tomoe's children. I will also demand two more promises, not to corrupt any male children in the household, and to keep any heat that gets on you away from here."

The old man nodded and said, "A promise on your honor eh? I can deal with that. We can do the light stuff and mental training during these times, and the heavy combative parts later. And that's no problem. Now shake on it?"

Reluctantly Ranma held out a hand that the aged grandmaster took. The old man sighed at the sacrifices he was making for the only possible heir of his art. At least the boy has two willing girls to absorb energy from, and he could learn to do so at a far younger age than he did. Then he had a thought, "One thing Ranma, I want to hear the rest of your story."

at Ranma's agreement, he departed to find an empty room in the multi-story mansion that was the Tohsaka-Gozen home, and he found that a cubby in the attic was perfect for him, and perfectly out of the way of the family.

He would be down tomorrow for story time.

Nodoka soon left as well and was told to come back at ten am tomorrow to hear the rest.

Ranma was dragged to his bed by his enthusiastic wives and was soon asleep.

Tomorrow he would have a story to tell...

about his first kill in the Holy Grail War.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

EN: Lower Earth Orbit Martial Artist.


End file.
